1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a skate dryer and an assembly thereof with a skate. The disclosure further relates to a method for drying skates.
2. Description of the Related Art
During skating, ice and moisture accumulates on the blades of ice skates. If not effectively removed, the ice and moisture can lead to rust formation on the surfaces of the blades, which is aesthetically undesirable.
A conventional method of removing ice and moisture from the blades of the ice skates is to wipe them off with a dry cloth towel, rag, paper towel, or other absorptive material. A problem with this method is that often a moisture residue remains on the blades after wiping. There is no effective way to determine whether moisture residue remains or whether the entireties of the surfaces of the blades have been completely wiped. Further, with figure skates, the blade designs typically are ornate and contain crevices therein which must be wiped clean. Further, after skating, the edges of the blades are usually quickly covered with protective plastic or rubber edge guards, which tend to entrap any moisture remaining on the edges and blade surfaces proximal to the edges.
It would be desirable to have a device or apparatus in which ice and moisture could be effectively removed from blade surfaces. It would further be desirable to have a method for accomplishing same.